A River Of Plagues
by RiiKu
Summary: Y la hisotria comienza desde cero, siendo humano siendo un niño hasta terminar por convertirse en ....horribles sumarios. La vida de Xellos, asuntos personales, todo antes de ser un demonio. Leer por favor?


No soy muy buena que digamos con los sumarios ni con las notas del autor, entonces pues… los personajes no me pertenecen (…).Tiene contenido explicito por si alguien le molesta o le parece una falta de respeto o algo de eso.

Bueno ya .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Creación perfecta, vive el delirio, y aprende del martirio- susurro la fría voz femenina, aquella voz que encerraba cantidades inagotables de enigmas y misterios, en sus brazos morenos cargaba un infante, regalado a la desgracia seria, más cuando recuperado fuera la inmortalidad ganaría...

Era una vez... comenzaba el cálido cuento, el día permanecía lluvioso, la desgracia caía sobre la tierra, siglos atrás, ella gritaba en delirio de dolor, mientras empapaba de sudor su blanca frente, fruncía el ceño y hacia dolorosas muecas, apretaba las pobres sabanas con tanta fuerza, giraba la cabeza d e un lado a otro, suspirando y aspirando tan rápido como pudiera, desechando gemidos audibles como gritos, sus cabellos castaños se esparcían por encima de la almohada.

-debes ser fuerte Harlot- susurraba un hombre mientras acariciaba su ardiente frente.

-un poco mas- aviso él medica que se encargaba de ayudar a la mujer dar a luz

-ahh!- dejo escapar Harlot el agotador grito que descargaba victoria de una nueva vida.

-¡Un niño! ¡Un varón!- exclamo el hombre mientras él medico le arrancaba la sangre y a los oídos de Harlot llegaban los preciosos llantos nuevos y eufóricos, ella lo cuidaría el resto de su vida, por que tanto esfuerzo había sido llevarlo en su vientre, amaba a ese ser sin siquiera haberlo tocado, y cuando cayo en sus brazos, su mirada castaña se ablando y una tierna sonrisa se amoldo en sus labios, ver la belleza perfecta de ese pequeño ser, que existía en su pequeña naturaleza, abría lentamente el pequeños sus ojos, encandilado por la sencilla luz que proporcionaba una vela apunto de deshacerse, el parto había sido demasiado largo, mas Harlot sonreía como si lo mejor en su existencia hubiera sucedido, y en efecto fue lo mejor de su vida.

-es precioso... - susurro el hombre que con anterioridad había alentado los bríos agotados de la castaña.

-es nuestro Henry... este es nuestro niño.- susurraba alegre y en sollozos Harlot. Mientras Henry pegaba su morena frente a la del niño y sonreía también, y él medico se ponía de pie y se retiraba... la pareja se quedo con el infante abrazándolo y amándolo, Henry lloraba hundido en el gozo y Harlot quedaba rendida dominada por el reino de los sueños mientras que de sus brazos no desprendía al pequeño.

La noche fue dura, en la pobre choza, el viento azotaba y era el único sonido que se hacia presente, las respiraciones agitadas aun de Harlot y el soñar de Henry, cada par de horas el pequeño desataba su llanto para suplicar atención ya que tenia hambre, su primera noche, atormentada por el viento que azotaba una y otra vez. Pero el pequeño lo sabía, al estar envuelto en esos cálidos brazos, caía enamorado de su propia creadora, apenas alucinando pobres pensamientos.

Mientras que la existencia se disolvía del plano físico al plano astral no era más que dar un pobre paso y ver los maravillosos cambios que existían tras estas dimensiones.

En la sala enorme, oscura cómodamente, el comedor de caoba tallado a mano, el enorme candelabro colgando simulando un enorme diamante incrustado de velas, yacían cinco personas sentadas... personas seria él termino incorrecto.

A la cabeza yacía sentada una sensual mujer, repleta de alhajas y collares finos, vistiendo un vestido con un escote que le hacia ver tan excitante, esa mirada ámbar y odiosa, detestable y maldita, cubierta por una piel morena, mientras sus cabellos rizados caían plateados, sus labios incitaban a besarla. Mientras que a su lado con las manos cruzadas un joven, pálido y silencioso, aquella mirada misteriosa gris hacia amarlo, sus cabellos lacios y cortos estaban teñidos de negro, vestía un traje blanco combinándolo con unas elegantes botas de piel negras que hacían juego con unos guantes de piel también, yacía tan serio, misterioso, que el hecho de observarlo incitaba a tomarlo y descubrir todos sus secretos, frente a el la locura en persona, esa locura que hacían que en sus infantiles labios se pintaran sonrisas cada segundo, sus cabellos azulados y largos caían con pasión, su cuerpo blanco y estilizado combinado con sus ojos azules y expresivos la hacían ver en ocasiones tan inocente, incapaz de dañar al prójimo, mas de sangre yacían teñidas sus manos, mientras tanto los otros dos Participantes carecían de pasiones, ese hombre tosco con rostro amargado cabellos pelirrojos recogidos en una cola de caballo y esa gabardina amarilla le hacían perder la sensualidad mas acogía gran cinismo, mientras a su lado... quizás este tenia un poco mas de misterio quizás que él, aquel ser que tenia el cuerpo tan pequeño para causar sensaciones indescriptibles a sus victimas, sus cabellos negros destellaban azules, sus ojos grandes y expresivos verdes, le hacían regalarle compasión, un niño... un simple niño... eso aparentaba.

- sabes lo que es necesario Zellas Metallium... - susurro entre gruñidos el joven de cabellos negros... Dynast Grausherra.

-lo sé... –contesto sencilla la mujer de cabellos plateados. – quizás Deep Sea... te diga lo importante de esto.

-No le veo la más mínima importancia hermana... - contesto Deep Sea negando con la cabeza provocando que sus cabellos azulados se movieran. - ¿crear un esclavo antes de la guerra contra los dragones dorados?... Shabranigudu quizás no necesita ese tipo de sirvientes...

-Shabranigudu deja su trabajo a cualquiera que sea capaz de morir- dijo el pequeño Fibrizzo con su tono infantil, sonriente.

-¿Lo tenias bien planeado no Zellas?- pregunto Mario Garv abrochando su gabardina amarilla.

-no es difícil de adivinar... he leído tantas veces los escritos en esta vida- dijo torciendo la mirada y apoyando su rostro contra su mano... - ¿inmortalidad... esperas que no lo supiera?

-Deja de estar jugando Metallium, sabes muy bien que si tus pasos son incorrectos serás castigada.

La morena dio un sorbo a su botella de licor, provocando un movimiento en su garganta al pasar él liquido por ella, arranco la botella y un poco de liquido quedo rodeando sus labios el cual recogió son su lengua... - convocarlos aquí es solo una formalidad, todo esta echo ya.. Solo faltan unos años para que él descubra su misma naturaleza.. Allá aprendido lo desgraciados que son los humanos... hacerlo matar con gozo irresistible – decía mientras acentuaba la sensualidad en su hablar, era irresistible... Deep Sea la observaba un tanto excitada..

-¿un asesino? ¿Quieres crear un asesino?- pregunto Dynast un tanto burlón.. – tan débil que no lo haces por ti misma...

-OH! No por Satán Dynast... - menciono riendo un poco moviendo sus hombros – déjame a mí los trabajos que realmente valgan la pena... ¿crees que asesinar a un hombre que invoque a Satán para jugar sea un trabajo digno?... no al menos para mi no... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Piensa bien las cosas... - dijo riendo Fibrizo... - no te vayas a equivocar de nuevo... terminar siendo la mejor amiga del caballero de Cephied... - al comentario todos dejaron escapar burlas entre diente.

-¡cállate!- dijo molesta mientras lanzaba su botella.. Ya estaba un poco ebria.- amante es diferente a amiga... - susurro un tanto sonrojada.

- esto no es divertido, tampoco tiene sentido.. Por que no cerramos esto y observamos los patéticos errores de la pequeña Zellas... – dijo Deep Sea riendo. Mientras Zellas en furia hizo que su cigarrillo se partiera por la mitad.

-tengo almas que robar. - dijo Mario poniéndose de pie y escondiendo sus manos.

-el infierno no se cuida solo... - continúo Fibrizzo bajándose ágilmente de la silla que quedaba enorme para su tamaño.

Mientras el serio de Grausherra solo se puso de pie sin dirigir la mirada a nadie y se vio en vuelto en la invisibilidad para luego desvanecerse, ya no era posible escuchar su respiración, mientras en la enorme sala quedaron Deep Sea y Zellas, la de cabello azul se acerco peligrosamente a Zellas provocando que esta se recargara totalmente en el respaldo de la silla, sentía tan cerca la respiración de la peliazul, tan excitada yacía la blanca – nos veremos luego... - susurro para apretar los labios de Zellas con los suyos desapareciendo en la infinidad de la oscuridad.

-Imbecíl... - dijo Zellas al quedarse totalmente sola en la habitación.

Se asomaba el cálido sol por encima de las altas montañas, un poderoso dragón que destellaba dorado volaba por encima de estas, perdiéndose con los rayos del sol.

Mientras que la pequeña choza comenzaba a absorber calor, el pequeño ya estaba asomándose por la ventana. sonrió dulcemente y corrió haciendo escuchar únicamente sus pequeñas pisadas.

-¡Mami! ¡Ya amaneció!- Dijo meciéndola un poco a la mujer de cabellos castaños, que abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con la dulce mirada amatista de su pequeño, acaricio los cabellos violetas que le hacían ver tan lindo, sonrió tanto que el pequeño correspondió la cálida sonrisa, diciéndose "te amo" sin necesidad de inútiles palabras-

-OH Danielle- dijo Harlot tallándose los ojos- es tan temprano, apenas el día comienza a calentarse... ¿no tuviste frió durante la noche?

-mmm, no, pero... - Danielle abrió grandes sus ojos y levanto sorpresivamente sus cejas y dijo a manera de un travieso secreto- la muchacha me volvió a decir Xellos... que tontita no sabe mi nombre... - termino para reír un poco, mientras Harlot un tanto acostumbrada rió

-¡pero que tontita!- dijo aun riendo y se puso de pie

-humm ¿y Henry?- pregunto el pequeño notando que al lado de ella estaba vació.

-tu padre- afirmo un tanto molesta, que Danielle fingiera que Henry no era su padre hasta cierto punto le desagradaba, pero era de esperarse, el no se había ganado en ningún momento tal titulo.- salió temprano a arreglar unos asuntos respecto al rebaño... quiza con otros campesinos... no lo sé... -

-bueno Harlot... me voy a recoger frutas- dijo el pequeño sonriendo provocando que sus ojos se cerraran.

-mamá..., ah! Espera cielo- le dijo a su pequeño- te tengo una sorpresa- dijo sacando algo de un cajón

-¿de verdad? ¿Que es?

-tanto que te gusta juntar frutas y semillas, ayer que Salí al pueblo te conseguí este pequeño bolso- le dijo entregándole un bolso color café claro, Danielle lo colgó de un lado, y sonrió, se veía perfecto... parecía parte de su personalidad en cuanto lo cruzo por su cuerpo.

-gracias!- exclamo agradecido, obsequiándole uno de los abrazos que tanto encantaban a Harlot- me voy!- dijo contento mientras escapa corriendo, y solo dejaba el recuerdo pintado en los ojos de la castaña quien lo observaba con un amor ilimitado, jamás se cansaría de amarlo... pasara lo que pasara... era su hijo.

Mientras Corría, provocaba que sus cabellos revolotearan, en ningún instante borro esa tierna sonrisa, cerca de un monte, donde había una gran cantidad de árboles, se instalo ahí, mientras el follaje abundante de los árboles permitía que solo una pequeña cantidad de rayos penetran, haciendo un pacifico ambiente, tan silencioso, tan solo escuchaba su caminar y el crujir de las hojas secas cuando las pisaba. Se instalo bajo un árbol enorme, su árbol favorito, era un vid, él disfrutaba tanto eso, trepaba del árbol y con sus manitas blancas arrancaba cuantas uvas pudiera. Mas entre la emoción excitante de la labor se descuido un poco, así que de repente cayó accidentalmente. Al sentir como su trasero se calentaba a causa del golpe, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y un llanto que quebraría el corazón de cualquiera emano.

-no llores... - escucho una fría voz hablarle, el pequeño Danielle hacia todo lo posible por tragarse el llanto mientras se tallaba los ojos... - tu no debes... - continuo escuchando, hasta que giro su cabeza y se encontró con una joven, un tanto morena, con cabellos azules atados en forma de trenza y una mirada penetrante y sin brillo verde, vestimenta sencilla, yacía sentada sobre una roca.

--------------------------------------------

No me di el tiempo suficiente para revisar como debería la ortografía, igual no creo que alguien lo lea PERO BUENO, gracias por leer?

Alguien?


End file.
